The Heroic Hawk
is an Irish-British-American animated superhero action-comedy series created by Aidan Harte, the creator of . The series is being produced by Warner Bros. Animation (via Graduate Animation Studios) and and aired on in 2008 (first season only), with the remainder of the series airing on as part of the block. A film adaption was released on May 26, 2017. Synopsis A teenage hawk is chosen to become a hero to protect the fictional town of Bridgestone, California. Characters Main *'Garfield McHawk/The Heroic Hawk' (voiced by ) - a teenage hawk who is chosen to protect the town from the villainous Mr. Bear. *'Nancy Mongoogal/Mongoose Girl' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a teenage mongoose who is Garfield's love interest and sidekick. Allies *'Alfred McHawk/Hawkeye' (voiced by ) - a hawk who is the father of Garfield, and (unknowingly to Garfield) was actually the original protector of Bridgestone. In addition, he didn't find out until the theatrical movie. *'Dr. John Young' (voiced by ) - a scientist gerbil who gives missions to The Heroic Hawk and Mongoose-Girl. *'Mayor Piggles' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a pig who is the mayor of Bridgestone. *'Alaska Paintlee' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a cute Face Paint girl who has feelings for Garfield, despite Nancy dating him. She later stars in her own series after the movie, moved to a city with the Face Paints and later appeared in the main CTSB franchise. *'Principal Wesley Dragon/The Dragon' (voiced by Jerry Trainor) - a dragon who is the nicest principal in the school. As The Dragon, he was Hawkeye's sidekick and sometimes aids The Heroic Hawk and Mongoose Girl in some missions. *'Stench' (voiced by TBD) - a Skunk/dragon hybrid who stinks, but has a very warm heart. * Antagonists *'Mr. Bear' (voiced by Ray Romano) - a corrupted billionare Russian bear with extremely sinister plans to invade Bridgestone and the main antagonist. He is the founder of the Villains Organization. *'Eddie McPossum/The Funsucker' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - an opossum who was once Garfield's friend, now a bully and hates fun. As The Funsucker, he destroys fun stuff. *'The Mysterious Cactus' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a Texan bandit who is sended to destroy Bridgestone. *'Dark Hawk '(voiced by Matthew McConaughey) - the evil future version of Heroic Hawk. *'Dark Mongoose' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the evil future version of Mongoose Girl. *'The Evil 6', consisting of: **'Larry MacElephant/Joking Phant' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a former comedian who after telling a bad joke, he becames a villain. As Joking Phant, he has unique powers based on jokes. **'Kevin Wolf/Shockwolf' (voiced by Chris Pratt) - a former military officer who after being rejected gains a suit to control electricity. **'Harry Hippopratt/Blizzard' (voiced by Keith David) - a hippopotamus who is a former police officer who commonly tells people to stay away from his house. As Blizzard, he tries his best to freeze Bridgestone town as possible. **'Bruce Duckly/Gamemaster' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a duck who is a former game champion. As Gamemaster, he controls the games with his mind. **'Cindy Catstone/Thunderess' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a tough-to-be-nice cat who was shocked by a lightining. As Thunderess, she can control the storm. **'Jack McBadger/Toy Ranger '(voiced by Daran Norris) - a badger who is a former toymaker. As Toy Ranger, he summons toy invaders and uses toy weapons. *'Madame Ghostly' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - a ghostly swan who tries to haunt the town. Prior to her death, she was a elderly swan named Madame Geraldine. *'Sergei Bearon/The Hunter' (voiced by TBD) - a Russian bear who truly depises heroes. He is also Mr. Bear's cousin *. * History Plans for the series started back in 2000, a year after Cartoon Saloon was opened, Cartoon Saloon had plans to create its first animated project. Episodes List of episodes Theatrical film In 2015, it was confirmed that The Heroic Hawk will return as a theatrical film, being set 3 months after the events of the series finale. It will serves as a de facto series finale to the series. This movie will finally have a scene where Alfred finds out about Garfield's secret since Garfield found out in the series finale. Most of the cast, including Harrison Ford, reprised their roles. The movie was released on May 26, 2017. See The Heroic Hawk: Operation M.O.V.I.E. Reception Voice cast International titles *Spanish: *Portuguese: *French: *Italian: *Germam: Broadcast Gallery Concept Art Official Artworks Screenshots Spin-offs This series would have an spin-off series that serves as a prequel to the series featuring Hawkeye during his days as a hero. Other spin-off series named Super Animal Squad, features The Heroic Hawk and Mongoose Girl as members of a superhero team. It was announced that Archtive Partners and the newly-opened Graduate Comics will publish comics that is set 16 years after the events of the movie, where The Heroic Hawk and Mongoose Girl retire and become mentors to six teenage animals titled The Heroic Squad. Trivia *'' '' is inspired by DC's Batman, but is more kid-friendly and contains humor. *Strangely, despite featuring anthromorphic animals, they don't appear to be wearing clothes similar to the Looney Tunes characters, except Garfield, Nancy, Wesley and Alfred when they transform into The Heroic Hawk, Mongoose-Girl, The Dragon and Hawkeye, as well as characters who transform into supervillains. *It is, so far, the most expensive series that Cartoon Saloon made, mainly in animation and voice acting. **It was also one of Warner Bros. Animation productions with the most expensive voice cast. *This is Graduate Studios' most popular productions, the others are *This is one of the few Warner Bros. Animation's productions to be flash-animated, the previous ones were ¡Mucha Lucha! and Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island, followed by The Martial Art Legends, The Tom and Jerry Show, Bunnicula and Right Now Kapow. Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Kids' WB Category:CW4Kids Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Flash Animation Category:Cartoon Saloon Category:Graduate Studios Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television